Pouring Rain
by B.K.Jones
Summary: A war is brewing. A war that will end the battle of good and evil. A war that will tip the balance forever. This one choice rest on the shoulders of a girl. A girl who was raised by the face of evil. He taught her not to love, not to feel. Just kill. To the Clave the end for them is inevitable, but with a group of shadowhunters and a few downworlders maybe luck can be on their side
1. Prologue

**Summary: A war is brewing. A war that will end the battle of good and evil. A war that will tip the balance forever. This one choice rest on the shoulders of a girl. A girl who was raised by the face of evil. He taught her not to love, not to feel. Just kill. To the Clave the end for them is inevitable, but with a group of shadowhunters and a few downworlders maybe luck can be on their side.**

**Author's Note: First off thank you for trying out my story and (hopefully) leaving a review (wink wink)! This story will start off in the first book City of Bones. I will be going more by the book than the movie since I have the book at my disposal. I am going to try to stick the characters to the same attitude and how they act, except Clary. She will be ****totally**** different! Well enjoy the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or any other ideas that come from the series of The Mortal Instruments. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.**

_Pouring Rain_

_Prologue: _

To love is to loss. To be free is to be caged. To fight is to lose. These are the morals that I grew up with. You can't love anyone in this world. For is you lose them you will become weak. You can't be under anyone else's control even if they promise you freedom; there will always be rules unless you are in charge. You must fight only battles that you will know you will win, because there will always be a loser and a winner.

So far these morals haven't been wrong. Through my fifteen years of life I have seen blood pour out of bodies, the light leaving their eyes, and souls leaving this world. Granted I am the one who gave them the final blow. I guess you can call me a murderer. You can call me whatever you want. I am just surviving. That is all we are ever doing: surviving.

My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, and I am fighting a battle. Too bad I don't know who the enemy is though.

**Thank you for reading!**

**~B. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: On a first note, you guys rock like rockstars! Thank you for all of the encouragement! This chapter is for all of y'all who gave my story a chance! J**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the characters, settings, or any other ideas that come from The Mortal Instrument series. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare. J**

_Pouring Rain_

_Chapter 1:_

Our iron swords clang together to form an X in the air, I rip mine back so quick that sparks of fire come to life. I spin on the balls of my feet, and strike the oncoming threat from behind me. My sword plunges through the thick leather hunting gear and flesh. I look up to meet the eyes of my enemy. They are wide with pain and fear blending into his muddy brown eyes.

I give him a smirk and slowly pull out the sword from his gut. Blood pours out of the fresh open. The first drop of blood splatters on the floor with a faint pop, and it is like music to my ears. The man falls to the floor, and I spin back around to face my other threat. I turn to see the tip of his sword resting over my heart with the tip biting into my skin.

I look up at my brother's green eyes. His black hair is stringy and clumped together from sweat. Our chests both move slowly and controlled. He narrows his eyes at me.

"You are to slow sister. You can't enjoy the kill unless you know you are the last one standing, or you will be killed." He says with an evil glint in his eye.

He pushes the tip harder to my skin. I felt my skin rip, and the blood start to leak out. He takes a step back. He jerks his hand to the left. The tip of the sword rips across my chest. I don't move, I don't scream, I just look down at my chest where a waterfall of blood is flowing out of my wound.

"Looks like you are dead, sister." He says with venom in his voice.

I look at him. His moss green eyes hold no regret, no love, just satisfaction. The metal door slams open. Both mine and Jonathon's heads whip to see who opened the door.

Our father stands in the doorway with his signature disapproving scowl.

"Clarissa, your brother is right. If that had been a demon or any other enemy they would have done more than just a little scratch." He says.

"Yes father." I say and drop my head.

"There has been a demon sighting at a nightclub called Pandemonium. You know what to do." He says.

"Yes father." I and Jonathon say in unison.

The metal door slams shut. Jonathon goes over to the dagger wall and begins to stack up on supplies. I pull my stele out of my pocket and draw an _iratze _on my left forearm. The mark burns for a few seconds, but then the cut on my chest soon soothes into a dull hum and then completely vanishes. I pull at my blood soaked shirt that is sticking to my skin as the blood dries. I sigh and walk over to get my daggers and my other weapons. I braid back my hair and tie it off with a hair twisty. I quickly mark myself up.

"You ready yet?" My brother asks impatiently.

I pull the laces on my boots tightly and pick myself up off the floor. My boots thump against the floor as we make our way to the portal. I sling my sword over my shoulder holding the hilt with my right hand.

"Let's get this over with." I say and jump into the blue bubble looking portal.

I feel like I am getting sucked into a tornado. All of my breath gets stolen out of my lungs, and all my organs have smashed together. I groan when I fall into a dirty parking lot, my shoulder taking most of the fall. A heavy thump echoes through the eerie quiet parking lot. My brother snorts at me. He walks around me leaving me to scramble up to my own feet and follow him through the darkness.

We creep down countless allies that all have the same thing in them: trash, graffiti, and the occasional drunks. We finally reach a building that has a line wrapped around the building filled up with people dressed in weird ways. The music is turned up so hard that you can fill the vibrations through the cold nasty brick wall we were currently pushed up against. I am so going to need a bath after this.

We slip past securities who were currently patting down a guy whose hair is bright blue, and his eyes are pure white. Like someone hit him so hard that his eyes rolled back. Jonathon grabs my arm and pulls me over to some stairs. We climb them quickly. Once we both reach the top we scan the place for the demon. He nudges me with his arm and points out a guy whose hair is dyed half black half electric blue. A girl with long black hair and a white dress walks over to him beckoning him with a flirty finger.

"Follow them. Tie the demon down and get the girl out of the way. I'll be right behind you." My brother barks at me.

I nod and push myself off the rail. I pretty much fly down the stairs only pausing at the bottom to search the crowd to see where they have gone. I spot her black hair and make a quick bee line around the hot sweaty dancers.

I reach the room they walk into right as they shut the door. I bend down and pluck a dagger out of my boot. I kick the door open. The demon springs off the girl and they both look at me with shocked expressions. I jump on the demon quickly burying the dagger into the demon's shoulder blade. It howls in pain.

I look up at the girl. "Leave." I say calmly.

She takes a step back like a slapped her. "Excuse me." She says and places her hands on her hips. "I saw him first. He is my demon."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah well consider him stolen." I say and jump down off the demons back.

I jerk back the demons arms and take him over to the pole that is randomly in the middle of the room. I knee him in the gut and he drops to his knees. I bring his arms around the pole to where he is facing it. I tie his arms around the pole and bound his wrist together with a zip tie.

I turn my attention to the girl who is just staring at me fuming. I get my sword out of its holder from my back and point it at her.

"Leave. Seriously." I say. "I don't want to hurt you."

She throws her head back and gives laughs. "Hurt me? Honey do you know who I am?" She asks.

I look her up and down something gold glittering in her hand. I cock my head sideways.

"No…should I?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can muster.

She lets out an angry hiss and something snaps through the air. A fiery hot burn runs up my arm. I look down at my wrist to see a gold whip wrapped around it. Red whelps develop and drops of blood drip off my arm. I switch hands with my sword and quickly cut it in half. I duck down as she sends the deadly whip flying through the air again.

I reach into my other boot. My hand grasps the cold hilt of the matching dagger that is in the demons back. I send it flying at her. It is aiming right for the middle of her chest. Her eyes widen as it gets closer to her. Just as it is a less than a foot away is gets knock out of the way with another dagger.

I hiss and turn to see who threw the dagger...

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger haha. Well who could it be? I'm sure y'all can guess who. Again thanks for trying out my story, and for all of the support! Can't wait to see what y'all think! Well I'm off to eat dinner. I will update as soon as I get a chance, but starting Monday I have exams so be patient please! **

**~B.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I was in Dallas for a few days then Christmas came around, so this is the first time I have to sit down and just write. So I hope y'all enjoy! Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Y'all rock! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah…so I didn't get the Right to The Mortal Instruments for Christmas, I guess I wasn't that good of a girl ;) Which means any characters, settings, or any other ideas aren't mine.**

_Pouring Rain_

_Chapter 2:_

I watch the two knives clatter to the ground and my favorite dagger skitter under an amp on wheels. No one moves in the room heck I think everyone was holding their breath. I look slowly over to see who threw the dagger. My eyes widen then narrow when I see who threw it.

"Jonathan!" I hiss. "What the hell?"

Before I could even blink he moves flies towards me and grabs the back of my neck. He pushes me roughly towards the tied up demon. I hit the ground my hands and knees taking the brunt of the fall. I flip over to my back to see Jonathan spin and take the girl who is still to shocked to move. He quickly grabs her wrists in both hands and bends her over and bashes her head into the amp next to her. She drops like a dead weight. My heart freezes as I frantically try to see if she is still alive then I remember I'm not suppose to care.

"Isabelle!"

Both mine and Jonathan's head whips around to see two boys who couldn't be much older than me in the door way. The boy who looked just like the girl, Isabelle quickly pulls a bow out and loads in up in the bow. He lets it fly right as the golden haired boy darts over to my brother.

"No!" I yell.

I jump up to my feet. The arrow hits my right shoulder. I whimper and my hand goes up to the arrow. I touch it gently and crimson red cover my fingers. I drop to my knees. I look up to the guy who shot the arrow. His blue eyes are lit up with fury.

"Clarissa!" My brother yells.

I somehow manage to pull myself on my feet again and turn to see my brother in hand to hand combat with the golden boy. He takes a chance to look at me, and he took advantage of it by crashing his fist into his jaw. Jonathan goes flying a couple of feet then sliding across the dirty ground a couple more. I stumble over to the demon. I drop to my knees and yank the dagger out of his back. He yells in pain. I cut him loose by hold on to him. I grab his wrist and twist it until he yells out in pain.

"If you move one inch it will the last thing you." I hiss into his ear giving his wrist another painful twist.

He whimpers and nods. I look up quickly and my vision swims. I shake my head and blink a couple of times, but black spots start to show. Jonathan stands up and quickly darts over to me. I can feel my body get heavy and my eye lids droop. My hand slacks off the demon, and before I crash head first into the floor I see it jump up and run out the door.

**Author's Note: I know it is really short and I am sorry for that. I don't really like to put too much with action chapters, because some people can get confused. I'll update as soon as I can! I swear! Have a Happy New Year! See Y'all next year! Lol!**

**~B**


End file.
